The One - Happily Ever After?
by AMrocks21
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Every little girl dreams of finding her Prince Charming, For America Signer she actually had a Prince but now that she has to fight for his love would she claim her prize or would she crumble under the pressure. Will she be the chosen as THE ONE or would she be forever known as THE ONE THAT ALMOST HAD THE PRINCE? Find out in THE ONE... happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1- First step to Trust?

Summary happily

Every little girl dreams of finding her Prince Charming, the perfect boy that would her off her feet, the boy that would give his life for her, the guy that would conquer the stars and capture the moon at her call, the guy that would through hell and beyond just to please her and the guy that would be her protector…love her more than any man has ever loved any woman. That Guy that would be her everything! For America Signer she actually had a Prince but now that she has to fight for his love would she claim her prize or would she crumble under the pressure. Will she be the chosen as THE ONE or would she be forever known as THE ONE THAT ALMOST HAD THE PRINCE? Tune in to find out…in THE ONE…happily ever after?

**Hey guys! This is AMrocks21 here and I'll just like to say that I have been doing some reading as I fell in love with the Selection and I must commend all you awesome writers for your great writing! I'm writing my first story based on the selection and I would love for you all too please read and review! This is my take on the one because I can't wait for the one and I ship MAXERICA…but you never know what to expect. **

**So let's begin! (Takes place after The Elite) Disclaimer: - I do not own The Section Trilogy, written by Kiera Cass. **

America's POV

As I sit on my balcony overlooking the gardens I thought to myself, Maxon says I need to regain his trust.

"But how do I regain his trust?" I question aloud to my maids.

"Be honest," Lucy happily chimed from her place on my bed. Be honest?

As I went over the words in my head I remember the words of my mother, "Trust needs to be earned, America."

"That's it!" I proclaim….as my maid looked at me, confusion written on their expressions.

"I have to earn Maxon's trust! I have to prove to him that I can be his confide, that I can be his pillar and the one he trusts the most. What do I have that the others don't?" I question.

"Your intentions," Mary stated like it's the most obvious thing in the world,

"You love the Prince for who he is, unlike Lady Celeste you don't love him for the crown and unlike Lady Kriss, who may have shown him a nice side, and you actually bring out a side of the Prince that I myself have never seen before. He actually smiles when he is around you. The first time I ever heard the Prince laugh was when he's around you," Lucy continues to proclaim.

"Quite true, indeed" a voice chimes over Lucy's as we all turn to see Queen Amberly at my door. "Your Highness," we all beckoned.

"Yes, America, sorry to barge in, however what you fine maid here says is quite true, Maxon is different around you…My son is a very hard working and obedient, he had never raised his voice to dared to make a stand on his own, however ever since you came I noticed an independence in Maxon that is quite amazing, he is beginning to ask like a King and I know that you are the reason. Maxon never spoke of the caste system, but at once at your mention he decided to take action. America you are very intelligent and you have the country's best interest at heart and I _know_ you'll make an excellent queen, my husband thinks otherwise but I know a great woman when I see one. I _want_ you as my daughter-in-law however, Maxon desires certain things from you and that you must give. I wish you all the best and if you ever need me, I'm here America." Amberly finished as she lets go of my hands, a motherly glow in her eyes.

"Thank You Your Highness," I say overcome with gratitude.

"No America, Thank _you. _All the best!" she replies as she is about to leave.

"Oh Your Highness, there you are!" Silvia says as she enters my room.

"Did you inform Lady America on both issues?" she questions a smirk on her face.

"I did on the first and I forgot about the next," Amberly stated both looking knowingly at each other.

"Okay, Lady America, the Prince's cousin, Lord Cameron, would be here after dinner, for a visit, and it is expected that everyone is present. So do come," Silvia says as they both leave the room.

"Shall we ready you?" Anne request.

As the girls began to work, I sat in deep thought of my days back home. When the girls were done, I looked divine. I wore a knee length dress, which was white and covered in black lace designs at the bodice and ended at the waistline and flowed into a divine airy skirt. I wore black suede pumps and sliver accessories. **(A/N: - The Link **to** the dress will be posted to the bottom or on my profile). **I wore my fiery lock a straight as a pin and pulled back at the sides. I look elegant.

I thanked my maids and made my way down the stairs, I looked at the enormous clock and saw that I was 20 minutes early to dinner. As I descended the staircase I saw Queen Amberly and smiled, she smiled widely and gave me a nod as if of approval.

Maxon was also at his mother's side was Maxon dressed in a black straight legged dress pants, a white shirt, black skinny tie, black waist coat which hugged his angle kissed peck and abs with a topper of a perfectly fitting black jacket which was snug around his bicep and he donned a black dress shoe.

Following his mother's gaze Maxon turned and looked at me, when he saw me his jaw dropped. I smirked at the impact I had on him. His mother gently pushed up his chin as she chuckled gracefully. Maxon with an idiotic smirk on his face tugged his ear and tugged back. He then motioned to the gardens.

In the garden 

"Hello Darling," Maxon said as he touched my lower back."I'm not your Darling, Macon" I told him playfully, although the thought was not too bad.

"Oh really?" he questions his voice playful "Yes really," I said in the same tone

"So Maxon, I was thinking of what you said about regaining your trust," I told the blonde Prince who merely nodded in response, "Well my mum always told me that 'Trust needs to be earned' and I strongly believe this and I have decided that the first way to regain your trust was through honesty," I told him, possibly regretting what I just said. I had decided that I would tell Maxon about Aspen…

"I'm listening," he said as he looked fully into my blue orbs. I inhaled sharply as I opened my mouth…

**America's Dress- america_signer/template?id=796152**

**So there is chapter one, do go easy on me as I haven't done this in a while and I haven't ever written on a book so please read and review! I hoped you liked it and I'm really expecting the worst y praying for the best and also I'm hoping for at least 1 reviews please? Thanks! **

**-AMrocks21**


	2. Chapter 2- Famil turned Foe?

**Hey! Ready for another chapter? I really wished that I had more reviews but … anyway just to remind those who read that there are many surprises to come so stick around also I would like you all my reader to please choose your own turns and twists in the plot and send them to me and I'll choose! Please! **

**Special thanks to:- **

**Jules****- Thanks sooo much! Do stay tune! XD **

**Hearts and Crowns****- Thanks and I admire your stories by the way! **

**CrazySkaterGirl17****- Thanks for being the first to review! Hope you enjoy what's to come. **

**MandLMacerForLife****-** Thanks

**I'mDauntlessandYouKnowIt-**** Thank you darling and I'll try! **

**Guest mih- **Do keep reading!

_**CHAPTER 2! **_

America's POV

"You remembered when I told you about my first boyfriend… at the beginning of the selection?" I questioned

"Yes, and I still want to punch him," he claimed.

"Right well over the past few months we've….he…you…he is a guard here," I spoke nervousness clear in my voice.

Maxon looked irritated, "continue," he spoke.

"And he was place as a guard outside my door, and he told me he still loved and he asked me to choose between you two, and I love you but he is my first love and you never forget your first love but I mean I'm _in_ love with you and I told him to stay away as I choose you and I really sorry Maxon and I accept any punishment," I said as almost in one breathe I looked away afraid of what Maxon was about to do.

He just stared at me…"Are you mad at me?" I question my blonde Prince.

"Hmmm, America Signer you broke the law, you betrayed me, you gave your attention to some other man and the punishment for that is death!" Maxon said as proper as possible, his face was stiff and his body was tensed. I was petrified.

"I'm sor..." I was cut off by Maxon's fingers to my lips.

"However, we aren't _officially_ bound to a relationship, I had a second choice as a 'just in case' you and I didn't work out so why shouldn't you?" he question looking into my eyes.

"I am hurt that you do have another guy that loves you but America you are beginning to prove that you are true to me and that is commendable"

"Also is that fellow what'shisname still an option." Maxon question a bit jealous

"His name is Aspen and no I told him that there was space for only one certain blonde Prince in my heart," I said with a chuckle, as Maxon's eyes glistens.

"America, I love you very much," he says leaning in.

"Maxon, I love you too," I said meeting his lips half way. The kiss was sweet and meaningful.

"By the way, this Aspen guard fellow, do I still get to punch him?" Maxon chuckles.

"Your Majesty and Lady, dinner is begin served," a maid said as she bowed and left

"Let's go I'm starving," I said pulling Maxon toward the palace.

"I bet you are…" he joked.

"Hey hold on a minute," Maxon said stopping me.

"Yeah?"

"America Signer you are not a part of my life but _you are my life_ and I want you to promise to never leave me," Maxon said sincerity in his eyes.

"Maxon, if I had to I would die for you and I promise," I say.

Maxon's POV 

America is really the most amazing girl. And finally one day she'll be mine. There is no doubt in my mind that she is the one for me but I have to know that I can trust her first.

"Also have I mentioned how amazing you looked," I say sheepishly.

"As do you," she replied with a curtsy. I couldn't help but chuckle.

At the dinner table father spoke of my cousin's visit and I could see Celeste chuckle with the thought of another rich monarchy in this palace. I was disgusting.

I soon diverted my attention to my redhead. I reached up and tugged my ear as she tugged back; I was relieved and mouthed "my room" to her and she nodded.

After dinner we all awaited for the arrival of my cousin.

Lord Cameron of Wales, or Cam as I know him, he is my father's sister's son and well we were really close as kids but now with all this princely work we barely even speak so I'll be nice to finally catch up.

I looked around the grand ballroom and saw that Kriss was looking at the garden, Celeste was begin vain, my parents were engulfed in conversation and America reading...I couldn't help but go over to her.

"Hey Red," I said admiring her beauty… as she smiled at me and continued reading. "You know sometimes I just have to say that God is truly great, as I am thankful to him as he was capable of creating a person as beautiful and true as you are, both inside and out," I truthfully told to her.

As she was about to speak...

Trumpets sounded, "Announcing the Arrival of His Royal Highness, Lord Cameron of Wales,"

Cameron walked in, he had dark brown hair, and he was average height. He walked over and greeted my parents and then they excused themselves. Leaving me, America and the Elite.

"Cam!" I called out excited. "Max!" he replied with equal joy as we 'man-hugged'.

After a short conversation I spoke out loud, "Allow me to introduce you to the Elite," I said with a smile as they lined up.

America's POV

As I stood in line I looked on as Maxon introduced Lord Cameron to Celeste and Kriss.

Celeste of course threw himself towards him when he said she was really hot and Kriss completely surprised me! Upon meeting Lord Cameron she smiled at him seductively a as he said she was pretty and judging from Maxon's expression I could see that he too was shocked.

Finally they came to me. Lord Cameron was of average looks, he was about 5 feet, had olive/pale skin, brown hair, and blue eyes like mine and was about medium build he wasn't nearly as built as Maxon. He wore a full navy blue tux.

"And you must be Lady America," Lord Cameron greeted as he kissed by hand, as I curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, genuine.

"And I must say if Maxon here ever misplays a card and doesn't choose you, just remind me to give you my phone number because Wales needs a Duchess especially one as beautiful as you. Your eyes are breathtakingly beautiful but not as near gorgeous as your smile," Lord Cameron says causing me to blush.

And I could have sworn I saw Maxon's jaw clench as he cuffed his fists.

Maxon's POV 

I was fine when Cam complimented the others but now he is pushing it to the limit, how dare him, my own cousin flirting with my love…_my America._

I grind my teeth and cuffed my fist as he praises her beauty and I swear America saw me.

"Oh Cam, stop stating the facts!" I say with a fake smile, analyzing ways to kick his butt.

"I have the best idea, how about all of us have a 'movie night' in the palace theater tonight?" Cameron says and I was a bit against it until America whispered into my ear.

"If it's dark then you can cuddle with Celeste or Kriss" What! Why would have even touch them when _my America_ is there?

"I have someone else in mind," I whisper back.

"Lord Cameron?" America jokingly whispers back.

I smiled this was one of the things I love about her.

"Yeah, so try not to get jealous," I joke back. Then I composed myself ignoring the death glares from the rest of the Elite and announce, "Okay we will meet at the theater in exactly 15 minutes," then I left with Cameron.

In the hallways

"So do you know which girl you want?" Cameron asks me.

"Of course," I say sure…."Well almost of course at least." Only if she can win my trust that is.

"Because if it was judged on looks then I'd definitely chose that America chick, she seems hot and feisty I like that,

With those words I had once again had to hold back the urge to curse and beat the BS out of this guy.

"Have some respect she is the future Queen of Illea!" I wanted to say but I knew if even a guard was to hear the news would spread like wild fire.

"Have some respect she is a lady," I said instead as I went to get ready to go for the movie.

**There is chapter two! How was it? Please review and stay tune for more…**

**So what are your opinions on Cameron...I will post a picture on what my vision of Cameron and Maxon looks like! **

**Please Review and Keep reading! **

**-Amrocks21**


	3. Chapter 3- To Kill or not to kill?

**How'd like chapter 2? Lol it was interesting? I was wondering what you guy thought of Cameron? I bet you guys believe he is an amazing cousin and well wisher of Maxon….well he is or maybe is he isn't read on to find out! **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED AND I PROMISE I WILL GIVE YOU ALL A SHOUTOUT IN MY NEXT CHAPTER, THE THING IS I DON'T HAVE ALL THE REVIEWERS NAMES WITH A.T.M SO I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THANKS SO MUCH GUYS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW! **

**Much Love! And enjoy the chapter…I know I did! **

_Chapter 3- To Do or Not To Do? _

King Clarkson's POV

'_Knock knock!' _"Do come in my boy!" I call as I awaited the boy's arrival, as he walks through the door.

"Come my son, let's discuss," I say to the brown headed boy in front of me.

"Yes, dearest Uncle, you requested my presence?" Cameron asks.

"Yes, I wish to discuss our plans, my dear boy! The plan that would give us both what we want. You gain the crown of Wales and I would get my way….or more like _America_ out of my way." I say, relishing the sweet, sweet victory I would soon achieve.

"Soon, I would have the Crown of Britain under my hands, my father and mother and older brother won't even see it coming," He replies,

"So the plan?" he asks…

"Right, so your only job is to capture America, let her fall into your trap. Steer the wretch away from Maxon and finally when you have fully captured her you bring her and we would end her," I say patiently waiting the moments that I can finally have my way.

"Just one question though uncle?" Cameron begins..."Why America?"

"Oh foolish boy, Maxon is in love with her and I'm afraid that f he chooses her she would help him change Illea…from abolishing caste systems to God only knows what else...basically my boy she just gives Maxon _too_ much strength, if she is around then even after Maxon takes over I wouldn't even be tell Maxon how to rule,"

I say, "So just remember you have 3 days to execute this plan. "

"Yes, Uncle!" Cameron says as he leaves.

Queen Amberly's POV

"End her" what does Clarkson mean by end America. I was on my way in to Clarkson's study when I overheard this conversation between him and Cameron.

"Oh foolish boy, Maxon is in love with her and I'm afraid that f he chooses her she would help him change Illea…from abolishing caste systems to God only knows what else...basically my boy she just gives Maxon _too_ much strength, if she is around then even after Maxon takes over I wouldn't even be tell Maxon how to rule," I hear Clarkson speak.

How dare him! My own husband wants to ruin his own flesh and blood. I have to warn Maxon, but how!

I duck behind a post to avoid Cameron; I have to fix this…."Silvia! I think to myself as I rush over to her.

(While) Maxon's POV

I was already in my PJs and was heading to America's door when, "Hey Maxon!" I hear.

I turn around only to find it Kriss.

"Hello Lady," I say with a smile. "How have you been?" I question.

"Good and you?"

"Hmm quite fine," I reply.

"Shall we?" she questions as we head towards the theater. As we cross the hall I see America descending the stairs alongside Cameron. I grind my teeth.

"Hey wait for us," Cameron shouts but I just continue walking smiling at Kriss.

"Maxon!" I hear again but this time it's from the voice I can't deny. I stop dead in my tracks and look towards America.

"Yes My darli…lady?" I ask as imperial as possible.

"Can you please wait up, we have no idea where the theater is." She says as I nod, death glaring Cameron.

They join us.

As we walk pass some guards I notice on to be Officer Ledger or as America says '_Aspen_'

"Hey you Officer," I call to him.

When he arrives I pull him aside and I notice America tense.

"Stay away from her, I know the truth and I want nothing to do with you nor do I even want do doing as much as looking at her, you understand?" I whisper yell at the guard.

"Yes Your Highness!"

"Carry on!" I say as we proceed towards the theater America looking at me with questioning eyes, I just gave her a reassuring nod.

As we walk I see Celeste watching herself, Cameron goes to the popcorn and America choosing a seat but Kriss was nowhere to be seen. Should I go look for her?

Cameron's POV

Maxon leaves the room and I go over to the bait.

"Hello beautiful!" I say as she blushes. "Has anyone ever told you that your beauty is rich it is worth more than I do?' I ask with boastful pride.

America's POV

Where is Maxon going? I question myself as I was choosing as Cameron walked up to me. He then uses some ridiculous pick up line and I just smile as Maxon comes back in.

"Maxon, "I call as he comes over to us. "Hey, Cam can you go put in the movie please," he asks Cameron who goes.

We sit with Maxon next to me as the lights go down, Cameron goes near Celeste and Maxon sits next to me.

Later in America's room

Handing me an ice cream cone Maxon sits near me, us facing each other.

"Maxon?" I question

"Yes my darling…" "Maxon I'm not you darling!" I cut him off.

"Sorry, yes my…swee...rah…ehh…my...my...Princess!" Maxon says. As I look at him in shock.

"Princess?" I question.

"Hey look don't get any ideas I said Princess because to me a Princess is a girl of beauty, class, elegance and can still be herself in this twisted palace and well that's you," he reply with a smile as he touched my nose with his finger.

"Don't touch my nose!" I say.

"I can do anything I want, remember _anything the Prince wants the Prince gets_," he says with a humble chuckle.

"Oh yeah well Prince all you deserve is this," I say as I smash my ice cream to his nose and face.

I begin to laugh; it was truly an amazing sight.

"You know what this means?" Maxon asks naughtiness written all over his eyes as he smashes his ice cream to my face as I use my cone in defense.

We keep attacking each other with ice cream; we are now covered in ice cream and laughing extremely loudly as I become aware of our current position. I was lying on top of Maxon's firm body. We were so close I could hear his heartbeat and even trace of the pattern of his chiseled abs through his v-neck.

He then flips me over with him now on top me, he pins my hands gently to the ground and slowly leans in. His soft lips meet mine and I could feel my blood begin to heat, the emotions were on rise and I could feel it, in this one kiss Maxon and I bared our hearts out to each other and after a minute we break apart as I see the genuine smile on Maxon's face.

"I love America" he says as I reply "I love you too,"

After we cleaned up we sat once more at the balcony I was wrapped in Maxon's arm as I sat on his lap, my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. A thick blanket covering us as the stars lit the skies above us.

"You mean the world to me Maxon and I am truly thankfully to all you do for me," Say to my love.

"You are my world America and I can do anything for the benefit of you!" he replies as we both drift to sleep.

**So that's that and pleases review and follow! Thanks! Love you guys! **

**But I have a question that haunts me since the Elite **

**Does Maxon truly love America? **

**And this is the question that is unanswered so you tell me does he?**

**Deep Right!? **

**-Amrocks21**


	4. Decisions?

**So how's that for a chapter three…not as suspenseful as I'd like but it'll do! Thanks so, so, so, much those who reviewed! And sorry about the late update...I got really caught up with school stuff and then when I was ready to post I saw the movie Divergent and let's just say Theo James' effect still hasn't worn off. Anyway here's chapter 4…read, review enjoy! **

Chapter 4: A true leader?

America's POV

I strolled into breakfast 10 minutes earlier than required; I stood under the grand chandelier and admired it majestic beauty.

"Ah Lady America!" I heard Silvia call out to me.

"Good Morning, Silvia," I chimed at the rosy woman before of me.

"Good morning to you as well my dear, however I have come bearing news," she informed.

News? What is she speaking off? "And what news would that me?"

"That of the King's" she replied. Oh…this can't good!

"The King has demanded that you take back every single word that was said during you last report," she stated.

"However, I would like to personally suggest that you speak from the heart, even though you strongly believe in your suggestions, it wasn't favored by the King." She continued.

"You, Lady America will now have to find a way to build on your beliefs. Instead of just working solely on your beliefs work on facts that would help maintain _and _sustain the foundation of Illea," he said as I processed her words.

"Yes, Silvia, I understand. I won't go back on my beliefs instead I would just find a way to improve it…in such a way that the King won't be able to disagree," I stated sure of the task ahead of me.

"Very well Lady America, Queen Amberly and I expect nothing but the best from you," she proclaimed as left.

It was now time for dinner as the rest of the Elite and Queen Amberly entered. I was about to head over to that table when Maxon and Lord Cameron walked in.

"Lady America!" Cameron called, as he walked over to me, removing from behind his back a bouquet of red roses.

"For you _my dear_," he saying putting rather too much emphasis on his last to words, "I was told that you love the gardens and therefore I decided to handpick a couple of this red roses for the beautiful red head," he states.

I simply accept the flowers handing them over to a maid. What was Cameron's deal?

"That's rather nice gift, isn't it, _my dear_?" Maxon asks, sitting next to his mother across from Cameron.

I smirked, "Your Highness...I'm not your dear," I jokingly stated as Maxon eyed me, mischief written in his eyes.

I could see how relaxed Maxon was now that his father is out of the country on business.

"Are you trying to imply something her Lady America, can you my dear and not Max's" Cameron slyly remarks.

"No, I'm no one's dear and if anything I'm not a pet that anyone has won in a game and needs a name," I reply sternly.

"Right, that's why you are who you are," Maxon states with a grin.

"So," Amberly says as we all listen.

"Wasn't it a lovely sun rise this morning?" she questions, a knowing smirk on her face. This was a first I have ever seen of the queen.

I feel myself blush as I realize that she was referring to Maxon and me this morning. I glimpsed as Maxon who was smiling like an idiot.

~ Later that Day~

Maxon came over to my room as I was beginning writing my speech.

"America," Maxon says as he walks into my room.

"What are you up to?" Maxon questions

"The King asked me to rewrite a speech and the Queen and Silvia suggested that I don't entirely take back what I believe in but build on it. Basically I must find a way that does not fully abolish the caste system but in turn find a way to make it an easier toll the person in the respective castes."

"What I believe is right is that I target issues which affect these people, so that the burden would be less," I claim finding myself sounding…like I made sense I guess.

I looked for Maxon comments, his expression understanding but still confused.

"That's great America, but how would my father ever agree to this," he asks killing my pride.

"Maxon, I am doing this because I care for the people. After all without them, there is no Illea. Maxon, a true leader would win the hearts of his people, he would not only be their leader but like a family member to them, he should be able to feel their pain and enjoy their happiness." I state.

"This may be true as per your beliefs America however, I don't see it fit to change the laws of Illea and nor will my father," Maxon states Matter-of-factly.

"He has really brainwashed you hasn't he?" I question the Prince with a pitiful smirk/scoff.

"I beg your pardon." Maxon sates looking at me, his expression dripping of disbelief.

"My father may not be perfect America, but his is the King of Illea," he says raising his voice.

In the same pitch and tone, "Yes and you are a 'crowned prince,' your mother is a 'Queen' and I'm so called 'lady' and now we have titles out of the way," I said hissing.

"What is your point America!" he said irritated instead of angered.

"My point, _Maxon Schreave, Crown Prince of Illea, _is that a title says nothing. It is not who you are to the people of a nation but what you do for them. Your father, 'the King' may not believe for the man has no heart but Maxon, for the millionth time…"

"For the millionth time, twos and threes may be happy but what is the point in having only two eights of a country happy when the rest isn't. It's not just about not having food, or not having electricity but it's about those who slave and toil day and night just to bring an income!" I scold.

"Everyone knows to earn something you must work for it," he fought back.

"Yes but when these people finally get their pay do you know what happens? They pay the government…they pay taxes over 10% tax on everything from food to clothing to water and electricity supplies. Did you know that?" I questions throwing to him the information I found.

"This has been going on for too long Maxon," I said in calmer voice.

"You're wrong," he states, "My father said he abolished the Tax Act, "he said.

I scowl at him, did he really believe? Will Maxon understand…ever?

"Maxon, I've seen it with my own eyes, my mum and dad both pay this tax, But Maxon you will never understand, outside these palace walls is a place of suffering and pain. Not only do these people suffer physically but mentally as well from begin broke to rebel attacks when it will end for them? When will you finally understand this?" I question pain and anger filled my voice as its tone rises with each word.

"Don't raise your voice at me America!" Maxon scolds back.

"A good king would put his people any other Maxon, a good King would stand for what is right even when all others try to bring him down!" I yell.

"I'm not king, America…I don't have a say!" he resorts. Why is he so stubborn? What does he want? Why can't Maxon stand up for himself?

"Don't have a say, you are the Crown Prince!," I hiss, anger coursing through me as I can see Maxon just as angry, but was he angry at me or at the fact that he had no power?

Just as Maxon was about to reply the rebel alarm sounded.

In one swift motion Maxon grabbed my hand and we ran to the safe room.

As we ran in Maxon went over to his mother leaving me confused, angry and frustrated.

"Lady America," Lord Cameron questioned, "I overheard that you and Maxon had a fight, are you alright?" he asked in a concerned way but I was sensing something dark about him.

"I'm fine," I say as he continued speaking but I was to much in thought so I listened nodding when necessary.

Maxon's POV 

_Maxon, I am doing this because I care for the people. After all without them, there is no Illea. Maxon, a true leader would win the hearts of his people," _

"_A title says nothing," _

"_A good king would put his people any other Maxon, a good King would stand for what is right even when all others try to bring him down!" _

"_Don't have a say, you are the Crown Prince!"_

I thought over what America said to me again and again…was she right? Should I speak to father? Did he abolish the Tax Act? Maybe I should speak with my mother…

**Well thanks that please review! Just needed to get this chapter out of the way! And those stuff that America was taking about was just made up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SELECTION TRILOGY WRITTEN BY KIERA CASS. **

-AMrocks21


End file.
